brookclansagafandomcom-20200214-history
Frostpaw
Frostpaw is a sleek, feather-y furred, lithe, nimble, clear, crisp white she-cat with long, thick, fluffy fur that can become incredibly unkempt if not groomed regularly. She has bright, dazzling, light sky-blue eyes. She is the only daughter of Doewish and Rushpool, and the sister of Aspenpaw and Barkpaw. She is the granddaughter of Brookstar. Although she is white with blue eyes, she is not deaf. She is a minor character. In The Books Forest of Silence She is born, along with her brothers Barkkit and Aspenkit, to Doewish and Rushpool. Frostkit is seen in between her brothers, and then later suckling away alongside them. Doewish addresses her as 'The she-kit' when telling Brookstar their names, indicating that she was the only she-cat of the litter. Brookstar later notes that he enjoys strolling by the nursery and seeing Frostkit and her brothers frolicking in the fallen leaves and smushing said leaves under their little paws. It's also briefly noted that she and Aspenkit consider Barkkit to be bossy. When Brookstar visits the nursery, Frostkit trails her brothers in exiting in the nursery. Brookstar notes that seeing Frostkit and her brothers reminded him of Rushpool and his littermates when they had been that young. Frostkit is noted as being the only one with rather unkempt fur, fraying and turning her into 'a walking cloud on legs'. Her brilliant blue eyes are shining in the pale light, and it's commented that she was the only of the three to bare such eyes. As Brookstar dips his head and laps his tongue across Frostkit's fluffy body, she purrs loud and contagiously, her fuzzy, twig-like tail standing on end. After briefly mentioning their grandmother, Frostkit asks Brookstar who their grandmother is, eyes wide and round, as she proclaims that they had never met her. Once again, Frostkit is seen trailing her brothers as they go further out into the clearing so Brookstar can show them some moves, noted as trailing about a mouse-length behind her brothers. After Ravenwing surprise-pounces Brookstar in the middle of the lesson, Frostkit is the only one who shows any concern for him. When Ravenwing asks if Brookstar told them she was their grandmother, she nods alongside her brothers, bouncing on her paws. She gives a long, shrill purr as her grandmother grooms her, being the only of the three to appreciate it. Frostkit is later apprenticed alongside her brothers; when the three step forward to recieve their names, it's noted that Aspenkit is trying to shove Barkkit out of the way so that he and Frostkit can stand at the front. It's noted that when Frostkit steps forward, her fur looks as though Doewish attempted to groom it down, but only got it half-done. Some of her fur is flat against her flanks, while it sticks up and frays in others. But the she-kit doesn't seem bothered, her intent focus on Brookstar. She mews her 'I do' with a thoughtful twitch of the whiskers, and is named Frostpaw, with Emberstripe becoming her mentor. After an exchange of small smiles and a touching of noses with her new mentor, Emberstripe curls her bushy tail around the white she-cat and guides her off to the side. During the gathering, while going through the news, Brookstar briefly catches a glimpse of Frostpaw's fluffy white fur in the crowd, and goes on to announce that Frostpaw, Aspenpaw and Barkpaw have been welcomed into their ranks. She's seen bunched together with her littermates, as well as a few other-clan apprentices. Brookstar later notes that the newly-born Softkit looks just as Frostpaw had as a furball at her mother's belly moons ago. The New Era: New Moon (Coming soon!) Family & Relations Grandmother(s): Roseivy, Ravenwing Grandfather(s): Thornstripe, Brookstar Mother: Doewish Father: Rushpool Brothers: Barkpaw, Aspenpaw Education Mentor(s): Emberstripe